The present invention is directed to a louvered covering system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a louvered covering system capable of accomodating decorative and functional covering materials associated with each louver.
Louvered window coverings and the like have been used extensively for decorative and functional covering of windows, doors and the like. It has been known to paint or otherwise cover louvers in such systems to match the building or room decor. It has also been known to provide reflective louvers as a means for reducing the heating effect of direct sunlight into a room. Naturally, privacy is also provided by such systems. When the decorative or functional requirements of the louvered system has changed, it has been necessary to either replace the entire louvered covering system or simply the louvers themselves. Furthermore, when conventional louvers have been coated with a decorative or functional covering material, humidity and temperature changes can cause sever distortion of the composite louvers detracting greatly from their appearance.